This invention relates to vehicle tires, including spare tires, and more particularly to tires specifically designed to include modules for electronically monitoring tire performance and for other tire information. The invention is particularly useful for attaching the module to be supported near the interior surface of the tire.
With the increased use of electronics for recording, identification and monitoring devices used in vehicle tires the problem of incorporating these electronic modules within or upon the tire continues. Electronic chips or other generally rigid or semi-rigid devices have been made to monitor and/or record a number of tire parameters, as well as to identify and locate tires. These include manufacturing and inventory data, sales and distribution information, physical performance data, environmental engineering data and the like. Modules can store data to be updated, collect data for future evaluations and/or can be a read on demand device within the scope of this invention. Electronic modules can either have their own energy source or be activated by remote devices. In summary, electronic devices are known to generally provide whatever the user""s needs may be. Some typical modules of the electronic type are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,862,486; 4,911,217; 5,218,861; and 5,573,610.
In general, modules are imbedded within a rubber component of the tire, inserted in an interior pocket, fixed to the tire""s surface, attached to the rim supporting the tire, or mounted in the valve stem. The location of the module influences the ability to measure and store engineering performance parameters such as inflation pressure, tire temperatures, number of revolutions or stress cycles and the like. Modules having electronic components, such as chips and circuit boards, are generally rigid or semi-rigid modules which are placed in contact with a very flexible tire. Tire deformations, shock and vibrations of the tire can be relatively large and exist over the life of the tire for literally millions of cycles, and adversely affect the life and performance of the chip. A module imbedded or attached to the tire which is relatively rigid compared with the tire itself will not survive the deformations and shock to which it is subjected. A need exists to provide a generally rigid module for encasing a rigid monitor chip and isolating the module and chip from the flexible tire.
Typical fastener devices known in the industry are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,938,645; 5,468,108; and 5,718,025. An example of a typical rubber patch is the tire repair system manufactured by Tech International of Johnstown, Ohio.
The components or devices in the industry for accessing electronic information monitored and stored by an electronic module are generally not within the scope of this invention. In general, they involve some type of printed chip technology. Some devices are remote hand held devices while others are directly or indirectly connected to other monitoring equipment located within the vehicle. Slip ring devices allow information to be electronically transmitted directly from the rotating tire and wheel to the onboard monitoring equipment. Remote communication with the electronic module is generally by radio frequency (RF) sound waves. However, RF communication is made difficult by the use of metallic materials within and around the tire due to steel reinforcing members in the tire and a metallic rim plus metallic vehicle parts. A relatively large antenna is generally needed to improve RF communication between the electronic components of any module, especially for broadcasting data from the module within the tire to a standoff monitoring device.
As a result of communication difficulties, another need exists to locate a module as free from interference from tire and rim components as possible. For example, the steel components within the tire influence the ability to send and/or retrieve data. Typical location and communication problems and some solutions are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,873,965; 4,246,567; 5,181,975; and 5,573,611 as well as European Patent No. 0 639 472 A1. The need is to support a module in a location that will work with any data transmission means used to communicate data to and from an module placed within the tire.
Tire monitoring modules are known to have a life somewhat different than the life of the tire, being either longer or shorter. Energy sources, if any, wear out and the fatigue life of other components are not adequate in many cases resulting in a shorter life for the module. The module may also need to be removed for reprogramming, for updating tire information and/or for better data collection. In addition, it may be desirable to make changes or repair the electronic components within the module or replace the electronic module with an updated module. A removable monitoring module having a longer life than that of the tire within which it is mounted may also be used. The module can be reused in another tire when the tire containing a module is removed from service or the use of a module is no longer desired.
The need to add a monitoring module within an existing tire may be created. As xe2x80x9csensor or monitor readyxe2x80x9d tires replace only some of the tires on a vehicle, it may be desirable to make the remaining tires sensor ready. The need is to have a method for placing a module in a tire as an aftermarket device. The method should not significantly change the tire or the processes of building and using the tire. This same method could be further used to relocate one or several modules at various locations or multiple locations within a tire to achieve better or different information. The modules can include electronic modules or other modules such as inventory control modules.
A need remains to improve the affixing of a module to the inside of a tire. Although the prior art already discloses several modules imbedded within or affixed to the surface area of a tire, these attachment means do not isolate the module from the deformations, shock and vibrations of the tire. Any means for communicating with the module is also made more difficult when a module is imbedded within or affixed to the tire""s surfaces. In addition, the desired utility for relocating, replacing or reusing the electronic module is limited in the art. A further need remains to provide an attachment means which can be integrated within a tire either during the manufacturing process or after the tire is manufactured.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a tire with a monitor apparatus having a retainer assembly for reliably retaining a monitor module on an interior surface of an operating vehicle tire.
Another object is to provide a tire with a monitor apparatus for mounting a generally rigid module to the inside of a tire in a manner to increase the life of the module and electronic components carried therein.
Another object of the invention is to provide a tire with a module mounted therein in which the module contains electronic components and the module is placed in an offset position from the tire""s interior surface by an isolation mount for improved durability.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a tire with a retainer assembly that allows a module to be removed to be inspected, repaired and/or updated in hardware and/or stored data; as well as relocated to another tire or replaced by another module.
Yet another object of the present invention is to incorporate a monitor with electronic components within an existing tire to provide monitoring of tire information A further object of the present invention is to provide either a reinforced or unreinforced rubber ply within a tire for supporting a retainer assembly that receive, hold and support a module isolated to the inside of a tire.
Yet another object of the present invention is to allow the module to adjust itself while being retained within the tire by an isolation mount so that forces and deformations from the rolling tire are resisted and the fatigue life of the retainer assembly and the module is extended.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a motion damping element for reducing movement and vibration of the monitor module to further extend the fatigue life of the monitor apparatus.
The above objectives are accomplished according to the present invention by providing a vehicle tire monitor apparatus and method wherein a module is carried adjacent the inside surface of the tire. The assembly includes a rubber ply affixed to the inside of the tire and a retainer assembly for securing a monitor module with the rubber ply within the tire. The vehicle tire monitor apparatus and method of this invention provides a cost effective and reliable means for incorporating a module within a tire. A further problem in the trucking industry is to provide a monitoring system that includes the module within the tire in a cost effective manner. The problem is further complicated by the need to have a monitoring module that does not require special handling of the tires or special training for tire changers and other maintenance personnel. The need to use generally standard maintenance methods and materials, such as rubber type patches and fastener devices is most desirable both from a personnel training point of view and in view of the overall cost of supporting a module. Ease of installing and removing the electronic module is desirable.
According to the present invention, a vehicle tire monitor apparatus is placed within a tire for monitoring tire information. Advantageously, a vehicle tire monitor apparatus comprises a rubber ply having a first side affixed to the interior surface of the tire at a predetermined location within a cavity of the tire. A module is carried by a second side of the rubber ply for containing electronic components which monitor the tire information. A retainer assembly may secure the module to the rubber ply in an offset position with respect to the rubber ply. The retainer assembly may include an isolation mount for mounting the module in the offset position to increase durability of the module and the rubber ply, and/or may include a motion damping element to reduce movement and vibrations when mounted and operating on the tire.
The retainer assembly of the invention preferably includes a first fastener part carried by the rubber ply and a second fastener part carried by the module which cooperate to securely fasten the module to the rubber ply. The isolation or standoff mount is provided by various aspects of the invention. For example, indexing or ratcheting elements may be provided on the first and second fastener parts to fix and space the module from the rubber ply within the tire.
Various other aspects of the invention are provided by various retainer assemblies having combinations of first and second fastener parts associated with the rubber ply and the module, The first fastener parts carried by the rubber ply contact second fastener parts of the module to correctly position the module within the tire""s cavity.
In one aspect, the first fastener part includes a shaft supported by and extending from the rubber ply and a button retainer located at the remote end of the shaft. The second fastener part may include a retainer opening formed in the module having edge elements for frictionally receiving the first fastener part to position and retain the module within the tire""s cavity. The module may include an entrance opening to initially receive the first fastener part and a transfer slot allowing movement of the shaft from the entrance opening to the retainer opening to support and retain the module during normal tire information monitoring by the electronic components within the module, whereby the module is removable from the tire.
In another aspect of the invention the first fastener part may include an elongated shaft received in a retainer opening of the module. The shaft has a length sufficient for the module to ride out on the shaft under centrifugal force and be retained by a retainer element at a desired distance from the ply. Alternatively, the standoff distance can be assured by the addition of a resilient stress absorbing resilient pad or element disposed between the second side of the rubber ply and the bottom surface of the module. The material of the stress absorbing element can be in the form of a sponge rubber layer or a resilient washer or spring around the shaft of a retainer element.
The invention includes a monitor ready tire and method for affixing a tire monitor to an interior surface of a vehicle tire. The method includes a first step of providing a rubber ply having first and second opposed sides. A second step includes forming a conditioned surface area on the interior surface of the tire. A third step includes affixing the first side of the rubber ply to the interior surface of the tire either before curing, during curing or after curing of the tire. The fourth step includes securing a module containing electronic components at a predetermined offset distance from the second side of the rubber ply for increasing durability of the module and the rubber ply. In a sixth step the method includes monitoring tire information during the life of the tire.
Further aspects of the method include providing release able first and second fastener parts for securing the module Forming a conditioned surface area further includes removing contaminants from the conditioned surface area on the inner surface of the tire to generally increase adherence of the rubber ply to the surface area.